UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by Nonahere
Summary: si algo sale mal, buscame, yo estare para ti" fueron las palabras del nara, quisas si lo nesesitaba, despues de todo queria comensar de nuevo y el le ayudaria, SHIKATEMA


HOLA, PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE FIC, MAS BIEN UN ONE-SHOT APENAS DE 978 PALABRAS

SHIKATEMA POR SUPUESTO

Un nuevo comienzo, era lo que ella quería, olvidar empezar de nuevo…ser feliz

Hace casi dos años había tomado la decisión mas importante de su vida, aceptar a un hombre, como su futuro marido, dio el si y la boda se llevo acabo unos días después, estaba feliz, sus hermanos y amigos le desearon lo mejor…incluso el.

Nara shikamaru a quien conocía bien ya que habían formado una amistosa relación, que ante las demás personas podría ser algo mas, cosa que ellos siempre negaron, se había convertido en su confidente había asistido y la había apoyado todo el tiempo en su presionada decisión y era presionada por que ella estaba esperando un hijo de ese hombre que se convirtió en su marido

"si algo sale mal, búscame y yo estaré para ti"

Fueron las palabras del nara ella dijo "gracias, si te necesito iré a buscarte" y sonrió antes de dirigirse al altar donde el la esperaba, la boda transcurrió tranquila y sus vidas se unieron para siempre, a partir de ahí todo seria felicidad, eso pensó ella.

Mas no fue asi, pocas semanas después sufrió un desmayo, termino cayéndose por las escaleras y golpeándose lo cual acabo con la vida de el ser que llevaba dentro, la noticia la destrozo, su esposo estuvo ahí pero no era suficiente, ella lo quería ver a el…quería ver a shikamaru.

Las complicaciones con el aborto la hicieron permanecer en reposo por 3 meses, y a el debido a problemas que surgieron el konoha le hizo imposible viajar a suna para verla y apoyarla, sin embargo escribió tantas cartas que trataban de apoyara ala rubia, ella sabia que ahí estaba el presente aunque no físicamente.

Después del aborto la relación con su esposo comenzó a desgastarse, ya no salían a pasear, ya no platicaban, el por trabajo casi no la veía y ella por tristeza ni siquiera salía de la cama, la relación se desgasto hasta el punto que la vida amorosa e intima de ambos era inexistente.

Pero algo tenia que hacer, no podía dejarlo asi, ¿ella lo amaba?, lo sabia, o solo fingía amarlo, lo iba descubrir ahora mismo, con paso decidido fue a las oficinas administrativas donde el trabajaba y entro al despacho sin tocar.

Se paralizo al verlo besándose con otra, no se sintió triste y no sabia por que, tampoco armo una escena de celos como lo aria cualquier otra mujer al encontrara a su esposo con otra, simplemente se giro y salio de ahí para dirigirse a la oficina de su gaara.

Entro y simplemente dijo "iré a konoha, me voy a divorciar y no quiero comentarios al respecto, nos vemos luego, estaré bien" salio de la oficina de su hermano dejando a kankuro y a gaara en shock por lo que acababan de escuchar, se dirijo a su casa y tomo su abanico, para después salir con rumbo a konoha.

Llego en tres días, como no se había avisado de su visita nadie la recibió, llego directamente a lo oficina de el hokage Naruto Uzumaki y después de decirle que pasaría una temporada ahí salio del lugar.

Se dirigió a un lugar en especial, los bosques del clan nara, el debía estar ahí, y asi era, estaba acostado aparentemente dormido, se acerco a el y se recostó a un lado apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, sintió un suave beso en la frente antes de quedarse dormida.

Cuando despertó era de noche y aun estaba ahí, abrasada a el, las estrellas esparcidas por el oscuro firmamento, además de la hermosa luna que en ese momento era la única fuente de luz, lo miro y el le sonrió ella igual

-perdón por no haber podido ir….-dijo el

-no te preocupes….sabes, descubrí a Yura besando a otra-

-¿que sentiste?-

-nada….ni celos ni odio….nada, quizás un gran alivio….no lo se….-

-confundida?-

-si, tu sabes la solución genio?-

-una película y palomitas de maíz con mantequilla, ¿te parece?-

-en tu apartamento….-

-vamos….-

Le ayudo a levantar y se dirigieron a la casa del nara, ahora vivía solo ya que según el estaba mas tranquilo asi, aunque su madre aun lo visitaba de ves en cuando para saber de el, en cuestión de minutos estaban en el apartamento de el viendo una buena película.

Los minutos pasaban y a la chica le resultaba fascinante la armonía y la paz que sentía al lado de el, una armonía que solo sentía a su lado, abrasados….

Pasaron los minutos hasta que sus miradas se conectaron, el estar abrasados y compartiendo el calor era algo exquisito para ambos, poco a poco sus labios se acercaron hasta que quedaron juntos, al principio de un rosee superficial que solo los retaba a probar mas del otro.

Asi fue, a los pocos segundos el reacciono rozando su lengua con los labios de la chica, y ella los abrió lentamente dejándolo pasar, comenzando un beso mas apasionado, la tomo de la cintura y ella a el de el cuello, poco a poco quedaron recostados en el sofá y se dejaron llevar por sus emociones.

A la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos al sentir el suave rose de la sabana contra su cuerpo, se giro y choco con un cuerpo, abrió los ojos y lo vio a el, estaba observándola, analizando sus movimientos, esperando a que reaccionara, ella solo se acurruco a su lado abrasándolo y después de un suave beso se recostó en su pecho y le susurro

-¿sabes? Cuando Sali de suna, quería empezar de nuevo….-

-¿enserio?-

-si… este ha sido un perfecto comienzo, te amo shika-kun...-

-y yo a ti…tema-chan-

FIN!!

QUE LES HA PARECIDO

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO,

NO SE EN DONDE ME INSPIRE PERO ME GUSTO COMO QUEDO, BUENO ESPERO COMENTARIOS….


End file.
